


Durarara!!: Mikado nữ nhân

by Shouchan2020



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouchan2020/pseuds/Shouchan2020
Summary: Chuyện kể về nếu Ryuugamine Mikado là một cô gái, và những câu chuyện bí ẩn xung quanh cô
Relationships: Kadota Kyouhei/Karisawa Erika/Togusa Saburou/Yumasaki Walker, Kida Masaomi & Ryuugamine Mikado & Sonohara Anri, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado, Orihara Izaya/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 2





	1. Đến Ikebukuro

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là genderbend fic, ai không thích thì back  
> Hint IzaMika nhiều hơn cả mấy ship khác  
> Có yếu tố cưỡng hiếp....cân nhắc trước khi đọc

Mikado Ryuugamine, cô là một người con gái cực kỳ rất bình thường khi bắt đầu chuyển từ quê lên thành phố Ikebukuro để sinh sống theo như lời cậu bạn thời thơ ấu. Cô nghĩ rằng khi mình đã đặt chân đến đó thì chuyện đó đã thay đổi cả cuộc đời cô nhưng dường như chả có gì thay đổi cả ...  
Một bước chân đã ra ngoài cửa tàu, ánh mắt cứ ngỡ là những chuyện lạ lùng nhưng lại chẳng có gì lạ lùng cả, cô đứng trân trân nhìn rồi tay cầm chặt quai cặp bước đi thì đụng phải một người.

-X-xin lỗi...

  
Dựa người vào cột bên trạm, lòng ngực cảm thấy nặng nề thở một tiếng dài thật muốn về nhà vì bản thân cô suốt tiểu học đến cấp hai, hiếm khi đi chơi do cô toàn ở nhà chẳng dám rời khỏi Tokyo chưa có sự cho phép của gia đình. Lí do cô đứng ở trạm ga này cũng tại cô đang chuẩn bị theo học tại Học viện Raira ở phía đông Ikebukuro từ tháng 4, nghe bảo trường thì cũng khá tốt, mọi thứ đều sạch sẽ, ngăn nắp cả.

-Mikado-chan ~ 

  
Một giọng nói làm cô giật bắn mình lên, đó là một chàng trai có mái tóc vàng mặc áo hoodie trắng, quần jean đen, dây chuyền bỏ túi, vòng tay bạc, nhẫn bạc và giày thể thao đen nhưng gương mặt thấy quen thuộc :  
-K...Kida-kun 

  
-Cậu nghi ngờ tớ à? Vậy tớ sẽ cho cậu 3 câu trả lời : Thứ nhất, Kida Masaomi. Thứ hai, Kida Masaomi. Thứ ba, Kida Masaomi! 

  
Câu trả lời trước mặt làm cô gái nhỏ mừng rỡ : -Woa, đúng là cậu rồi Kida!

  
-Gì chứ, cậu lơ câu trả lời của người bạn trai mất 3 năm để chế ra sao? 

  
-Đâu có, cậu thay đổi kiểu tóc làm tớ suýt không nhận ra và cái trò đùa thì dở gì đâu.

  
-Ờ thì cũng 4 năm rồi mới gặp nhau mà nhưng cậu thì lại không thay đổi gì từ hồi tiểu học đến giờ.-Nói xong thì Kida quăng mình nhào vào ôm lấy Mikado :

  
-Tớ nhớ cậu nhiều lắm đấyyy, Mikado-channn

  
-K-Kida-kun!-Mikado đỏ bừng mặt cố gắng gỡ lấy cái ôm đó ra 

  
-Đừng rời xa tớ nữa nhé, tình yêu của tớ !

-Dừng lại ngay Kida-kun!

  
Kida bắt đầu dắt Mikado đi tham quan rồi giới thiệu về Ikebukuro, chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra hết ở thành phố như thế này.  
-Giờ Ikebukuro an ninh lắm sao?-Cô tò mò

  
-À không, nói thì là nói thế thôi chứ chuyện như thế nào tớ cũng chẳng rõ nữa, hay có mấy tên nguy hiểm lởn vởn quanh đây lắm, biết khôn thì ngó trước ngó sau đấy.

  
-Vậy sao...

  
-À đúng rồi, hiện giờ chúng ta đang đi trên phố 60 đó, có cả phố sunshine nữa.

  
_"Vậy là phố sunshine được lập ra trước sao?"_ -Mikado nhìn không khỏi thán phục, đang đi vậy tự dưng đụng phải một thứ.

  
-C-Cho tôi xin lỗi

  
Trước mắt cô là một tấm bia hình ảnh của một cô gái anime, đằng sau có một chàng trai và cô gái, hai người họ nhìn qua :

  
-A, Kida đây mà.-Cô gái thốt lên

  
-Chào hai người

  
-A, Karisawa, Yumasaki, chào hai người

  
-Chà, lâu lắm rồi mới gặp đó.

  
-Chào

-Cậu khỏe không, Masaomi?-Tiếp đó có hai người đàn ông ở chiếc xe

-Chào Togusa, Kadota

  
-Ai đây, bạn cậu à?-Karisawa Erika nhìn vào Mikado

  
-Ờ, bạn cũ của em, hôm nay cô ấy chuyển đến đây

  
-Ái chà, thật sao? 

  
Kida giới thiệu họ với Mikado, cũng như vậy cô giới thiệu bản thân mình làm cho Yumasaki và Karisawa nghĩ rằng một cô gái nhỏ vậy dùng bút danh xui xẻo thay hoảng hốt giải thích đó là tên thật thì họ lại bất ngờ chỉ vì tên cứ như tên nhân vật chính trong một bộ manga vậy. Rồi cứ như thế, Kida giới thiệu một vài người cho cô rồi cảnh cáo không nên tới lại gần các băng đảng nguy hiểm nhất là băng Dollars

  
-Dollars?

  
-Ừm, như một dollar vậy và ...

  
Tự dưng có một cái thứ gì vừa mới bay lên trời làm Mikado giật bắn lên, cô hoảng hốt :

  
-C-Cái gì vậy?

  
-Nhắc tào tháo thì tào tháo tới, cứ tránh người tên Heiwajima Shizuo, mà cậu thì là con gái nên hắn không làm gì cậu đâu.

  
-K-không biết người đó như thế nào ... 

  
Mikado vội theo cậu bạn, cô thầm nghĩ rằng sau này cuộc đời sẽ thay đổi như thế nào?


	2. Orihara Izaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nếu Mikado lần đầu gặp gỡ Izaya ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đây là genderbend fic, ai không thích thì back  
> Hint IzaMika nhiều hơn cả mấy ship khác  
> Có yếu tố cưỡng hiếp....cân nhắc trước khi đọc

Sáng hôm sau, chính là ngày đầu tiên nhập học vào học viện Raira, Mikado nhanh chóng chuẩn bị để tới trường. Trên đường đi, cô đi qua một cửa tiệm nhỏ ngắm hình ảnh mình phản chiếu trong gương rồi dừng tầm nhìn ở đó không khỏi nhớ lại hình ảnh cô gái có vết cứa ở cổ, khẽ rùng mình tại sao cô ấy lại có một vết sẹo đau đớn như vậy. Và cô gái đó có gì đó rất quen thuộc ....

Có một chàng trai tóc đen ở phái bên kia tấm kính làm cô giật mình khi nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu đỏ của anh ta, cô chớp mắt giật mình liền bỏ đi, mặt khẽ ngượng ngùng.

....

Sau giờ tan trường thì Kida lôi kéo Mikado đi dạo chơi, cậu ba hoa nhiều chuyện trên trời dưới đất và nghe được chuyện Mikado xin lên làm lớp trưởng thế là kỳ lạ thay có tận đến hai lớp trưởng nữ.

-Nếu cậu thích thì cậu có thể thay tớ lên làm-Mikado thản nhiên khi Kida nói về cô bạn ấy

-Đùa hả, Mikado-chan?-Kida ra vẻ ngạc nhiên tột độ rồi ôm chầm lấy cô và dụi dụi :-Tớ không muốn bất cứ điều gì có thể chen lấn vào cuộc tình thanh xuân đẹp đẽ của hai chúng ta.

Nhắc đến đây thì cô đỏ mặt, đẩy mặt cậu ra chỗ khác :-Im đi, đồ ngốc!

Sau đó, hai người họ nhìn thấy trong hẻm có Sonohara Anri đang bị bắt nạt bởi ba cô gái da màu thêm một thằng đầu gấu, điều này Mikado hơi lo lắng nghĩ rằng mình có nên cứu Anri không? Cô đang nghĩ quẩn nên mở tình huống nào để cứu cô ấy (như muốn làm bạn).

-Bọn bắt nạt à? Cô định cản tụi nó à?

Là chàng trai Mikado nhìn thấy ở cửa hiệu, anh mỉm cười đẩy cô sau đó cô đang đứng những kẻ bắt nạt và Anri, và có rất nhiều ánh mắt đổ dốn vào Mikado lúc này. Cô có thể cảm thấy mồ hôi chảy dài trên cổ, bị đẩy rồi vấp theo kiểu thỏ, trông kỳ quặc hết sức.

-Mày muốn gì?-Một trong ba cô gái da ngăm nhìn vào Mikado

-À ừm...

-Bắt nạt là nhục lắm-Chàng trai bước đến cất giọng làm tất cả hướng mắt về phía anh:-Chẳng hay ho gì đâu

-Mắc mớ gì tới ông hả, ông già?-Một con nhỏ tóc vàng nói giọng mỉa mai làm anh phải bật cười nói tiếp :

-Các người bị đập nhừ tử ở đây hay chết phơi thây ngoài đường cũng chẳng liên quan gì đến tôi, dù cho tôi có đập các cô, và dù cho các cô gọi là "lão già" này nọ trong khi tôi chỉ mới 23 xuân xanh ... các cô và tôi chả liên quan gì xấc!

-Huh?

-Con người thật là yếu đuối, mà, đánh phụ nữ không phải là thú vui của tôi.

Nhân lúc đó, tiếng cắt dây đeo túi xách của cô gái đứng giữa bằng tiếng dao làm cho các cô gái bất ngờ và có chút sợ hãi, anh từ từ bước tới nhặt lấy chiếc điện thoại rơi xuống đất.

-Bởi vậy tôi sẽ đạp bể điện thoại của mấy cô làm thú vui của mình.-Anh cười toe toét khi ném nó xuống đất và đạp mạnh liên tục cùng điệu cười khanh khách như thể rất vui khi anh làm điều này, nhìn sang Mikado đang đứng bên cạnh Anri mới ngưng.

-Thôi đủ rồi, đạp điện thoại không còn là thú vui của tôi nữa.

Ba cô gái bắt đầu sợ hãi rồi gọi tên của tên côn đồ đó, gã bước đến cùng với điệu bộ hăm dọa làm anh đứng với nụ cười càng giễu hơn chọc gã tức điên và vung một chưởng rồi anh né được cùng với tiếng dao vang lên khi đưa hai cánh tay lên trời.

-Tui đầu hàng ~ 

Tất nhiên gã bị cạo thành đầu hói làm các cô gái hoảng sợ và bỏ chạy ngay cả gã cũng chạy theo kèm theo câu nguyền rủa, anh cười khúc khích nói :

-Là yêu quái Kamaitachi ấy mà

Khi rời khỏi, chàng trai thán phục Mikado vì ra tay cứu mạng Anri bị bắt nạt, làm cô trở nên khó xử khi Anri đưa mắt nhìn cô, anh sang bên Kida :

-Lâu rồi không gặp, Kida Masaomi.

-Ờ...chào -Kida tỉnh bơ chào lại

-Đồng phục đó là học viện Raira, phải không? Chúc mừng cậu vào được trường đó nha

-Vâng, cảm ơn, hiếm khi thấy anh ở Ikebukuro đó, anh Izaya

Mikado ngạc nhiên thốt lên :-Vậy ra đây là người tên Orihara Izaya mà tớ không nên gây thù đây sao?

Izaya nụ cười chợt vụt tắt thì hiện lên lại khi nhìn vào cô, Mikado có cảm tưởng anh đang nhìn cô với vẻ thích thú và tò mò và cô nhìn tổng vào Izaya công nhận anh ta là một người rất đẹp trai, có đôi mắt nâu đỏ, mái tóc đen, ngắn, mặc chiếc áo lông khá lỗi thời dài tới hông, cô và anh tự giới thiệu với nhau cho đến khi Kida hỏi tại sao anh lại đến Ikebukuro.

-À là vì-Bỗng nhiên có thùng rác ở cửa hàng tạp hóa được ném vào Izaya làm anh ngã xuống

"Không thể nào... là cái thùng rác ở cửa hàng tạp hóa sao? Bộ tự bay đến hay sao? Làm thế nào được vậy?!" Mikado ngỡ ngàng hướng mắt sang nơi bắt đầu ném đó.

-Không hay rồi ... -Kida nở nụ cười vẻ kiểu không ổn 

-I...ya...za... đây mà!-Heiwajima Shizuo đã xuất hiện bước đến và tháo kính ra 

-Tao đã bảo mày không được đến Ikebukuro rồi mà! Sao vậy hả? I..za..ya!!

"Mẹ kiếp, xương sườn mình có nguy cơ gãy mất, tốt nhất đừng gãy vào lúc này chứ" Izaya cố gắng gượng dậy cười khổ :

-Shizu-chan...cứ tưởng cậu làm việc ở cổng Tây chứ?

-Tao bị đuổi từ đời nào rồi, và chẳng phải tao đã bảo mày dẹp ngay cái cách xưng hô đó sao? Tao có tên tuổi đàng hoàng, Heiwajima Shizuo!

-Heiwajima Shizuo, lại thêm một người mình không nên gây hấn đây sao?-Mikado ngỡ ngàng 

Ánh mắt của Shizuo gây sát khí mạnh làm cho một cô gái như Mikado phải khẽ nuốt nước bọt.

-Coi nào, Shizu-chan, cậu vẫn còn giận vì tôi đổ hết đầu cậu tội đó sao?-Izaya

-Tao không giận, tao chỉ muốn cho mày một trận thôi.-Shizuo

-Khi cậu giở trò thượng cẳng chân, hạ cẳng tay thì chẳng còn biết lý lẽ. Mà tôi thì chẳng thích thế chút nào! Thật là phiền phức quá ... Tha cho tôi đi-Izaya nói xong và rút ra một con dao bấm, Mikado bất ngờ trước sự tình và bất ngờ thấy Anri đang run rẩy ở sau lưng cô, điều này làm cho cô trở nên hơi băn khoăn có nên thoát ra khỏi đây không. Bỗng nhiên tên Hiroshi đó quay lại cùng đám bạn hắn chỉ thẳng về phía Izaya và Shizuo rồi chuẩn bị đánh nhau và ba hoa dám coi thường băng Dollars nhưng sát khí bao quanh Shizuo làm cho tất cả không dám đứng lên, giữa những ngổn ngang những cảm xúc sợ hãi, con người thường làm mất đi khả năng suy nghĩ của chính bản thân mình và một tên vung lên đập vào đầu Shizuo.

-!!!-Tất cả đều bất ngờ 

Xui xẻo thay, Heiwajima Shizuo có bản chất rất bạo lực, đầu y chảy máu bật cười và ngay tức khắc tức giận lên quăng gã đó bay tung lên trời, sau đó từng đứa bị đánh bại, Izaya lùi ra phía sau và cười :

-Chà, vậy hẹn gặp sau nhé! 

Rồi chạy ngay tức khắc, Shizuo quay mắt lại nhìn và nâng máy bán nước tự động lên :

-Tao sẽ không để mày thoát đâu ...

Ném một cái ầm, tự nhiên Simon từ trên cao đi xuống và đỡ lấy máy bán nước càng khiến Mikado bất ngờ không khỏi hiểu thế này là thế nào, tại sao lại từ trên trời rơi xuống.

-Thằng khốn nạn Simon ... 

-Shizuo, đánh nhau chẳng hay ho gì đâu -Simon từ từ bước đến, nó chẳng nguôi ngoai cơn giận của y 

-Im ngay! Đừng có cản tao!-Y lao vào tính cho một chưởng nhưng Simon ngăn lại, Kida tính hỏi Mikado, cô gái nhanh nhẹn kéo tay Anri và chạy đi khiến cậu bất ngờ trước sự chạy trốn của hai cô gái, Mikado cứ kéo tay cô chạy và chạy như thế chỉ biết được tới nơi chỗ nào an toàn rồi sẽ dừng lại ngay. Đúng lúc này lại có một cô gái lạ mặt đi ngang qua nhìn hai người khẽ thầm thì :

-....Có thêm chương mới cho Ikebukuro rồi sao?


End file.
